Broken
by luluiscrazy
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. How will Misaki move on? And what will Usui do when he finds out? Rated M for rape.
1. Broken

**Hooray! This is my first fanfic for Maid-Sama. I didn't think I would write a story for this anime. But I guess I'm doing it. From the stories I've read, I felt like I wanted to write something more on the serious side. My writing skills aren't that great but hopefully I can still pull readers to enjoy my stories.**

**I decided to start this story right where Igarashi was about to kiss Misaki in his office. **

**Rating: MA for first chapter**

**So, here goes! Please don't hate for what you're about to read. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA**

**Chapter One**

"U…sui," Misaki whispered. But her hopes dropped when no one came to her rescue. Her eyes widen as Igarashi forcibly placed his lips onto hers. As much as she struggled, she couldn't escape from his grasp. Indeed, he was really that much stronger.

_I know judo. _That's what he had said.

"S-Stop, please," she pleaded between his kisses. Of course the arrogant boy did not listen as he slipped her the tongue. Misaki turned her head to the side, disgusted by his actions. She heard him chuckle. All of sudden, he went from two hands to one, holding her wrists tightly above her head while the other began to grope her body. She began to tremble with fear.

His hand slithered down her body, grazing it over her chest, stomach, and thigh. And then, without hesitating, he began to fumble with her underwear. Misaki gasped and began thrashing around to get away from him.

"What are you doing? B-Baka get off of me!" She could feel tears sting at her eyes.

"Oh come on, I just want to have some fun," he whispered before kissing her again. "And plus, isn't it unfair for me to just pay you and I receive no kind of award?"She could feel anger boiling inside her.

"I don't want your money! I'm not a hooker!" She spat. "So what you're doing is wrong!"

He pretended to not here a word she said as he continued to kiss her lips and neck. Just when he tried to reach her lips again, but she bit down, hard, on his. He yelled as he pulled away.

"You bitch!" He screamed. Spitting some blood off to the side, his hand struck Misaki's cheek. At that, a few tears fell as the pain of it ran through her being. She has never been struck like that in her life.

"You want to play rough? Then let's play."

She heard him undoing his pants and zipper. Her heart rate began to pick up speed as she had to figure out what to do. At that moment she began screaming for help. For someone like her to beg for help was not in her nature, but she was terrified of the situation she was in.

He quickly clasped her mouth shut. She didn't stop as she kept trying to yell, which only came out as muffled cries.

Because he had one hand on her mouth and the other holding her wrists, he had difficulty prying her legs open. It was starting to irritate him and the only thing he knew he could do was this. He struck her again, harder, so that she would stop yelling and make her lose focus. Already a bruise was forming on her face.

"Much better," he smiled as he opened her legs and closed the gap between him and her.

"Igarashi, please! St—"

But it was too late. He thrusted inside her and she screamed in pain. Once again he clasped her mouth shut.

_Oh god, make him stop! Just stop!_ She thought as she kept trying to fight him off.

His body weight was on her, which made it harder for her to move. Suddenly she realized that there was no escape. And so she stopped fighting. And of course it didn't stop him from thrusting deeper into her. Misaki's face was drenched with tears. While he moaned in pleasure, she was crying in pain.

After about 20 minutes or so, Igarashi could feel himself reaching his climax. He kept going, gasping and moaning when he could feel reaching his peek and quickly pulled out.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "don't want to get you pregnant or anything." He removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her one last time. "Thank you. You were great."

He got up from the table, fixing his shirt and pants. Misaki on the other hand, was trembling terribly, unable to move.

"Want to go for round two?" He asked again, a hint of humor in his voice.

With what he said, Misaki snapped out of it and got up slowly. When she tried to stand, her legs almost gave out as they were wobbly. And she winced because her inner thighs were hurting. With all her strength she began to walk towards the door.

"Don't for forget your raggedy clothes." He threw them at her, which she failed to catch. She bent down and got them, holding them close to her chest. She continued her way to leave the room.

"I guess you don't want the money? That's too bad."He then began to laugh.

While she took a peek outside into the hall, she was glad that no one was around to witness the state she was in. She quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom, the best she could in her condition, and locked herself in one of the stalls. The only sound that could be heard was her heavy breathing. All she could do was stare at her school uniform, which were shaking in her trembling hands. She dropped them, finding herself sink down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she began to sob.

**And there you have it! How was it? Too graphic? For some reason, I felt like writing this. Please R & R. Thanks!**


	2. Who should I tell?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciated it. Here's to the next chapter!**

**Just to let you know, I'll be introducing Usui in the next chapter. Sorry! And sorry if Misaki is a little OOC. I'm trying to get her character right, so let me know how I do! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

**Chapter Two**

Misaki didn't know how much time had passed but she managed to change her clothes, discarding the maid uniform in the trash. She glanced at herself through the mirror and didn't like what she saw. Her hair was out of place and her eyes were extremely red from crying. But what caught her attention was the bruise that was on her left cheek.

_How am I going to explain this?_ She thought.

She splashed some water on her face, wincing as the pain from her cheek started to sting. After drying herself, she fixed her hair and made sure her clothes were straightened out properly. Making sure there were no students in the hall, she slightly ran, even though she was still hurting, down the hall, reaching the front gates of the school. But then stopped abruptly.

_What should I do? Where should I go?_ Tears started to well up in her eyes again. She sighed angrily as she didn't like to cry. She did enough of that. _Do I go home? How would I explain my face to Mom and Suzuna? And I can't go to the Maid Latte because all the girls will start asking questions too._

Without realizing, Misaki started walking towards the park. She found an empty bench and sat down. She couldn't help but stare blankly at the lake in front her. Time had suddenly passed and the sun was starting to set. It was getting chilly too and so she wrapped her arms around herself.

_I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm the first female Student Council President of Seika High School. I am no slacker. I will do my job in protecting the female students and keeping those idiot boys in control. I will get my family out of debt and make sure my mother and sister have a bright future. I will not let this… situation… get the best of me. I am stronger than that._

Her body began to tremble. Digging her nails into her forearms, she gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

_I am strong! __I am strong! I am strong! _She kept thinking over and over; while rocking in her seat.

Taking a few deep breaths, Misaki got up slowly, her bottom hurting for sitting for so many hours, and started walking home. She decided that it was best to walk rather than taking the train. With that, it would give her time to plan some form of excuse to explain to her Mom about her condition. It was going to be hard as she never lied to her Mom before, or her sister.

Fourty minutes later, Misaki had yet to come up with a plan.

Just as she crossed the street, only a few blocks until she reached her house, there was a clinic a few feet away. Misaki stopped in her tracks.

"_Don't worry, I don't want to get you pregnant or anything."_

That was what Igarashi had told her when he finally _released _her. At that thought, Misaki eyes widen. For some reason it didn't sink in that he…_didn't_ use any form of protection when he had…_sexually assaulted _her.

"Dammit!" She said; a bit too loudly as a couple who was walking down the sidewalk looked at her, startled. She said sorry and started walking again. Just as she was about to pass the clinic, her pace got slower.

_What if, he gave me something? I-I mean, there's a chance that he could've p-passed something to me because he didn't use protection._

Misaki glanced at the direction of her house and at the clinic. After several moments, her hands were balled into fists and she suddenly marched up to the small white building. With a shaky hand, she opened the door, feeling the cool air hitting her face. It gave her a chill.

Reaching the desk, she waited for the receptionist to get off the phone. After hanging up, the woman, who looked about to be her in early thirties, asked Misaki what she needed. She noticed that the receptionist had looked at her bruised cheek but looked away quickly.

"Uh, um…"Misaki got closer to the desk, speaking low enough for only the receptionist to hear, "I-I would l-like to get checked?" You could see that she was very uncomfortable about this.

The receptionist looked at her with sort of confused expression but composed it as she gave Misaki a small smile.

"Ok. Is this your first time here?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, since it's your first time here, you'll need to fill out this form." The receptionist handed her a clipboard with a pen stuck under the small handle. "I'll need to create a file for you."

"O-Ok," was all Misaki could say. She took the clipboard and took a seat. Looking over the form, Misaki scanned the questions, her eyes widening with each one.

_Are you sexually active?_

_If yes, how many partners have you had in the past 12 months?_

_Have you ever been with multiple partners at the same time for the past 12 months?_

_Are you HIV positive? For how long?_

_Are you pregnant? _

And the questions continued.

When Misaki finished filling out the form, answering the questions with a big fat 'NO' for each one, she realized that there was no questions concerning with sexual assault.

_Shouldn't there be question regarding this matter? _She thought.

She got up and handed the clipboard back to the receptionist. She went ahead to check the form to make sure everything was answered.

"Uh, um," Misaki clenched and unclenched her hands as her nerves were getting the best of her, "how long until I get to see someone?"

"It depends. We have quite a few visitors in today so it may be a while."

"B-But what if it's urgent?"

"What do you mean? Are you pain or feeling uneasy?"The receptionist eyed the bruise again.

"W-Well no and…yes." Misaki could feel her eyes start to sting. Her mind kept going back to what happened. The receptionist noticed this, moving her chair closer to the desk.

"What is it sweetie? If you are not feeling well, maybe you need to go to the hospital? Want to tell me what it is?"

Misaki kept biting her lower lip. Could she really tell her? What will happen if she does?

She thought about it and the fact was that she couldn't keep this to herself. She could try and hide from everyone else, but these people were medical professionals, so they would have to know, right?

"I-I can't say it out loud," she whispered.

The receptionist had a questioning look but went ahead and handed her a piece of scrap paper and pen.

"Want to write it down?"

Misaki slowly nodded. Her hand started trembling again as she took the pen. As she tried to write the word down, the receptionist was making a mental note of Misaki's state: shaking, difficulty breathing, clenching and unclenching of the jaw.

And the tears.

Misaki, wiping at her face, slid the piece of paper over the receptionist. She grabbed it and her expression changed. She tried to compose her face but Misaki noticed right away.

_I was raped_

That's what the paper said.

"Come with me," the receptionist said. She disappeared around the corner, opening the door to let Misaki through. When the door was shut, both ladies walked through the hall, finally reaching an empty room.

"Misaki," she said, remembering her name from the form, "please wait here. I'm going to get the doctor, ok?"

"Y-Yes, thank you."

The receptionist walked over to Misaki, clasping both her hands. She gave a light squeeze.

"You'll be ok." Misaki lowered her head and nodded slowly. As the receptionist went to find a doctor, Misaki took a seat on the bed. She looked around the room. It had plain white walls with posters hanging, displaying different types of diseases, treatments, and preventions.

It hadn't been even five minutes before the doctor finally showed up. Shutting the door behind her, the doctor grabbed a stool and sat in front of Misaki.

"Hello. You're Ayuzawa Misaki, correct? I'm Dr. Honda."

Misaki nodded, trying her best to give her some form of eye contact. She was afraid that if she looked at the doctor, she would have a break down.

"Want to tell me what happened," she asked softly, breaking the awkward silence.

_I am strong. I am strong. I am strong _Misaki started thinking again. It was either that or lose it completely in front of this woman she just met.

"You know, it's ok to cry. I can see the tension on your body. You want to be strong." She gave a small smile. Misaki looked up, shocked as if the doctor was reading her mind. "Want to explain that mark on your face?"

Misaki, a seventeen year old high school girl, nodded her head, choking out the word _yes _before falling into Dr. Honda's arms, sobbing.

"It's ok. Just let it out."

**I know, the ending sucked but I started to fall asleep in my chair and so…yeah I'm tired. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	3. Not Good

**Man I hate my classes. For some reason the teachers want to give us work all at the same time. Jeez!...Anyway, here's chapter three! Hooray!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

**Chapter Three**

"Oh no! The Demon is coming!" One of the boys had yelled. Panicked, they all scattered away, trying to find a hiding place. Of course they were unsuccessful. They felt the dark aura, making them immobile.

"What did I say about running in the halls? Why aren't you all in class? And…what is this?"

On the wall, in big black letters was '_Demon President Sucks!'_ written all over it.

"It's only a joke," one of the boys said frightened.

"A joke you say?" Misaki, her beady red eyes and snake-like tongue, began to make her way closer to the boys (who were still frozen with fear) so she could strangle them. Her aura continued to grow, almost consuming her.

"P-Please don't hurt us!" One by one the boys dashed down the halls, screaming like crying children.

"NO RUNNING!" Misaki couldn't help but ball her hands into fists. "Wait until I get my hands on them. I have photographic memory, so there is no escape."

Sighing, Misaki walked over the horrible site and stared at the wall. She knew she would have to take care of this herself. No one else was going to.

Just as she turned around so she could fetch a couple of cleaning supplies, she knocked into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't—oh it's just you."

"Hello to you to Pres. Lovely seeing you here."

"Well of course. We go to the same school, you idiot."

Usui smiled at the remark, causing Misaki to slightly blush. She always did that whenever she was around him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, "she said while walking around him, "I have to clean this up."

"Would you like some help?"

Misaki paused, then replied that it would certainly help to get the job done faster. Again she blushed at his perfect smile and hurriedly went to get the cleaning supplies.

After about ten minutes of scrubbing and changing out the filthy water from the buckets, the wall was finally cleaned. While Usui went to return the cleaning supplies, Misaki wiped at her face, removing the sweat that glossed over it. Upon seeing her hand, there was smeared make-up foundation on it. She gasped and rushed to the bathroom.

_I hope no one saw my face_ she thought.

Making sure no one was in the bathroom, she took out her small make-up kit and started applying it on her bruised cheek. She has been successful throughout most of the day. No one seemed to notice anything different.

_I just have to keep wearing this until my face heals, then I don't have to worry about people asking me questions. _

Once she was done, she glanced at the mirror for a long time. She didn't like the idea of wearing make-up but she had no other choice. The plan had worked as she managed to get by her mom and sister last night when she finally got home from the clinic. After breaking down, yet again, Dr. Honda tried to console her, giving her advice on what she should do next. She said that it was best to call the police to file a report. Misaki was against it. She didn't want people to find out what had happened, especially her mom and sister.

*Flashback*

"_Are you going to just let this matter go? Just like that?"_

That was what the doctor had said.

"_No, I'm not going to let this go. He's going to pay for what he did."_

"_You shouldn't speak like that. Taking this into your own hands is not going to end well."_

"_Yes it will because I'm going to handle it. I know I'm stronger than him."_

"_Sweetie, not to make you feel even worse, but he managed to attack you. Clearly he had the upper hand. What if he tries to rape you again and succeeds? What will you do?"_

"_It's not going to happen again. I won't let it…Just don't involve the police, ok? I don't want anyone else to know about this."_

"_Well if that's what you want. I won't force you. How about we do what you came here for in the first place?"_

"_Thank you."_

*End of flashback*

Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her shirt and skirt and left the restroom. Again, she had bumped into someone. Just as she was about to apologize, her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Usui.

"What are you doing here in front of the girl's bathroom? Stalking me again you perverted outer-space alien?"

"Just wanted to make my Misa-chan was ok. You were there for a long time."

"That's none of your business. I could spend the day in there if I wanted to."

"Is that so? Tell me, are you trying to impress someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Pres, you wearing make-up, which is very unlike you."

"N-No I'm not! And if I was, why do you care?"

"Because," Usui closed the gap between him and Misaki, making her hit the wall behind her. Her breathing became shallow as his face was only a few inches from hers. "Everything you do only makes me curious. So who's the guy you're trying to impress? Unless you're trying to impress me, which I might add is working."

"P-Pervert!" Misaki was unable to move as Usui's arms was caging her in from escaping. She could feel her face turn red.

"So, you're going to answer the question?"

"N-No! There's nothing to say. I have to go. Unless you want me to punch the hell out of you, you'll step aside."

Usui only smiled.

"I like it when you play rough with me, Misa-chan."

At that moment, Misaki's face went from red to ghostly white at Usui's words.

"_You want to play rough? Then let's play."_ That was what Igarashi said before raping her.

"Why did you say that?" Misaki whispered.

"Say what?" Usui looked at her puzzled.

"What makes you think I want to play rough with you? Why do you constantly make those idiotic remarks? Are you implying that I'm some sort of tease? Is that it?"

"Wow, Pres just calm down. It was only a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny! Don't ever say that again, you hear me!"

Misaki pushed Usui to the side and started running down the hall. She could hear Usui call out to her, but she didn't listen. She had to get away before things started to get worse.

Reaching the school entrance, Misaki slowed down so she could catch her breath. After a few minutes, she started to relax again only to be annoyed again as she saw some of the boys playing with the water hose, wetting each other.

"What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be messing with that!"

The boys turned around only to see Misaki's dark aura once again.

"We just wanted to cool ourselves down," one of them yelled, "you should try it." Suddenly the boy turned the hose on her, soaking her from top to bottom. All the others started screaming '_are you insane!' _and_ 'you are so dead!'_

The water hose was dropped and the boys ran for their lives. Surely Misaki was going to kill them this time.

"You're all going to die!" Misaki yelled. Walking over to turn off the water, she felt someone standing behind her. This time she knew who it was.

"What do you want?"

"I brought a towel. I saw from the window of what had happened and rushed over to help you. I guess I was a bit late. Sorry."

"It's ok. Thanks for the towel."

Grabbing it, Misaki tried to her best to dry herself. She wiped at her hair and face. Usui waited until she was done to ask her if she wanted to go the infirmary.

"That's not necessary. It's not like I'm injured or anything."

"Really?" Misaki's eyes widen as she saw Usui staring at her. Actually, he was staring at her bruised cheek. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw, along with his fists. "You look injured to me." Misaki started to slightly tremble as it was Usui's turn to release a dark aura. He was truly pissed. He walked toward her, holding her chin up so he could examine her closely.

"You'll give me the name of the person who did this to you. Now."

**And that's the end. I'm tired so I'll be going to sleep. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. **


	4. No More Lying

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! My gift to you: chapter four! Woohoo! This chapter is a little weird because I'm doing it in first person. Then I'll switch it back to third…unless you guys want to me to do it first person? Let me know!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

**Chapter Four**

**(Usui's P.O.V)**

When I saw Misaki's face, my body became immobile. I could the feel the blood boil under my skin. A _bruise_? Staring at it, I knew that it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me. How did she get such an injury? I know it wasn't an accident. She isn't that careless. It was something about it that was off. This _mark _had a distinct shape to it.

_It couldn't be…_ I thought.

I didn't want to believe _someone _had laid a hand on her, on my Misaki. And if I find out who it was, there was going be consequences. There's no doubt about that.

Trying to control my temper, I asked her if she needed to go to the infirmary. She said that there was no need because she wasn't hurt.

_Wasn't hurt?_

Did she think I was that stupid? She wasn't fooling me. That made me even angrier. Closing the distance, I grabbed her chin and examined it closely.

Yes. Someone did hit her.

"You give me the name of the person who did this to you. Now."

I could feel her tremble while I held her face; her eyes were wide with shock. She then suddenly pushed me away, throwing the towel at me.

"What are you talking about? No one did anything to me, b-baka!" She tried to run off, but I caught her in no time. I was not in the mood to play childish games.

"Do _not _walk away from me Misaki." That was the first time I called her by her given name. "Now, tell me who is responsible for this. I am not going to let this matter go." She kept trying to tug away but I held her tightly.

"U-Usui! Let go of me, you stupid outer space alien!"

"No. Not until you tell me the truth. I'll release you then."

"I already told you. No one did anything to me. I-I fell at work y-yesterday! I was rushing to get the orders done and I t-tripped. Now will you let me go? You're hurting me."

I released her arm and she sighed with relief. Taking a few breaths to control my temper, I was in front of her within seconds and brushed some of her hair to the side that covered her bruise.

"Why are you lying to me?" I whispered. It hurt me that she couldn't trust me. "I know that you didn't get that from your job. Are you trying to protect someone? Is that it?"

"I-I just told you what happened. So please let it go, ok? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm freezing in these wet clothes."

She ran away and I just stood where I was. Balling the towel up, I tossed it to the ground. I sighed angrily. I watched as Misaki picked up her pace, disappearing out of sight.

**(Misaki's P.O.V.)**

_This can't be happening. How could I have been so careless back there? I didn't want anyone, especially Usui, to see my face. Now he knows! I just…I just have to keep lying to him. Make him believe that it was an accident from work. He can't know. No one could ever know what had happened. _

I managed to get permission to use the school's laundry room to dry my clothes. While waiting for them to dry, I put more foundation on my face. Once my clothes were dry and put back on, I did my best to avoid Usui, which was impossible. We were taking some of the same classes and he was in the student council room this afternoon. I could feel his gaze burning a hole in my back. I wanted so badly to yell at him to stop being annoying, but I didn't want to look at him. His _eyes._ I've never seen him so angry before. Is he…that worried about me? But why?

At the end of the day, I sighed as it was finally over. I had about two hours left before I had to go to work. I managed to make it through school today so work shouldn't be that hard, right? I stayed in the council room for some time and tried to get some of my homework done. I needed all the time I could get so that I could start planning out the festival our school was having next month. Usui wasn't here. He left with the rest of the council members, which was weird.

Suddenly I heard the door slide open.

"Ayuzawa."

My body tensed from the sound of _his_ voice. Damn. I thought he went home. I didn't turn around. After seconds had passed, he appeared in front of my desk.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" He sounded like he calmed down a bit, which was good.

"I already told you the truth. Just drop it Usui."

"I won't _just _drop it. Why can't you tell me? Is it someone I know? Do they go to this school? Someone from the cafe?"

I sighed. He's going to keep pestering me until I crack. I have to hold my ground.

"Look, you're being really annoying today. Just believe me when I say that it was an _accident._ Plus, you know me better than that. Someone hitting me? You think I would let such a thing happen? I took down those two stalkers from the Maid Latte, didn't I?"

I could tell from his facial expression that he was thinking about what I had said. Good. Now he could drop this whole thing and we both could move on.

"I knew you weren't going to tell me the truth. That's why I called Satsuki just now. She said you had called out."

I think at that moment I stopped breathing. He called my job? That bastard! That means…

"So you have ten seconds to tell me or I'll force it out of you."

"How the hell are you going to force it out of me, baka." Fed up, I got up and grabbed my stuff. Walking around the desk, Usui grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. He had me pinned on the desk.

"Get of off me! What are you doing?" I struggled but I couldn't budge.

"I will Pres. All you have to do is tell me how you got that bruise and you're free. Oh, and I called the café and said you was going to be late so you're not going anywhere."

"How could you do that? Bastard! I hate you."

"You'll thank me later."

"The hell I will. Get off before someone comes in and sees us like this."

"Nope. Anyway, you're the one who put yourself in this situation."

My eyes widen. I put myself in this situation? How…How could he have said that? If only he knew the truth.

His face came closer to mine. My heart began to pick up speed and he was too close to me.

"You ready?"

"R-Ready for w-what?" Surely he could feel me tremble beneath him. I really did not like the positions we were in right now. The flashbacks started to come back.

**(Switching back to third person)**

Misaki could see Usui's mouth moving but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The resemblance between he and Igarashi shared in looks scared her even more. Her mind kept going back to what that monster had done. The way he held her on the table. The way he kissed her. The way he pried her legs open so he could…

"NO!" She started to yell. "P-Please stop! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She could feel the tears starting to form. Usui's face started to blur from her sight.

"Ayuzawa? What…What's wrong?"

"Please just…let me go. I don't want this! Not again!"

Usui quickly released her and watched as Misaki dashed to the corner of the room, sliding to the floor, her knees tucked up to her chest. It sounded like she was having an anxiety attack. Usui had never witnessed Misaki in this kind of state before. He was now frightened of what could be the actual situation at hand.

"Pres?" He walked slowly towards, quietly so he wouldn't freak her out more. "Pres. Are you alright?" That was a really dumb question. Of course she wasn't.

_Not again _he thought. What did she mean by that?

He kneeled in front of her. When he reached over to touch her shoulder, she jumped. Usui saw her eyes and something about them, it was like her life force was gone. She kept shaking her head 'no' and he didn't understand what that meant.

"Ayazawa, I'm sorry about earlier," he paused so that what he was saying would sink in, "I'm sorry if I had hurt you. Please…I didn't mean it."

Misaki just stared at him. Just the look on her face, he knew there was something terribly wrong. Something that went beyond that mark on her face.

"U-Usui, why?" she whisperred. He became confused by the question.

"'Why' what?"

Misaki wiped away her tears, trying to calm herself down.

"Why didn't you save me?" That threw him back.

"Save you? Save you from who?"

"Save me from…Igarashi."

**Ahhh! She finally told him the name! Wait to go Misaki! Let Usui beat that bastard. **

**Don't worry! Next chapter is where all will be revealed. I'm not planning to make this story too long because then it will drag and drag…and drag. And we don't want that, right? Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Regret

**Sorry for the late update. School. You know how that is. Let's move on **

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

**Chapter Five**

"Iga…rashi?" At first Usui was puzzled, but then he could feel himself start to lose it. He was the one that hurt Misaki?

"Usui," Misaki covered her face, tucking it away in her lap. He wanted to reach over and pull her into him, holding her forever in his arms.

"Ayuzawa, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Igarashi." Usui kept gripping his pants, trying to control his anger. His fingers started to ache. After a few seconds, Misaki looked up, wiping her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and eventually it worked. Sort of.

"I don't think," she began, her voice a bit stronger this time, "I should say. It's my fight Usui. I'm not dragging you into this."

"It's already too late. When someone hurts you, even as so much as lay a finger on you, they become my problem. They will suffer for their actions."

"Stupid Usui, why-"

"I want to protect you." He looked down, averting his gaze quickly as possible so Misaki couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. He had let her down. "I _have_ to." Misaki sighed sadly.

"That's just it. You can't always protect me. I have to fight my own battles. If not, people will take advantage of me. You see how I act in school, how I act around those idiot boys. I have to show them that I'm not someone to mess with."

"And what happens when you're unable to protect yourself?" He eyed her bruise, wishing for it to disappear. "What will you do then?" Misaki looked down and looked back up again, determination in her eyes.

"Then that means I've become weak." She stated. "I'm must get stronger so no one messes with me again." She got up, fixing her shirt and skirt and walked around Usui. He caught her arm and both became very still. All you heard was their breathing.

"Let me help you," Usui said. He tried to sound reasonable, not wanting to scare her more. "Just tell me what happened. Earlier, you said 'not again'. What exactly did you mean by that? What did Igarashi do?" The flashes of her running from him, sinking to the floor and crying kept creeping into his mind. He didn't want to witness that again.

Misaki turned around, facing him. But she stared at the ground instead of Usui's eyes. She was afraid of what his expression was. She didn't realize it but she was biting her lip out of nervousness.

"Usui, please-"

"Stop it!" Both were startled by the sudden shout. Usui didn't mean it but the whole situation was driving him crazy. He decided to not hold back this time. "Just tell me!"

"Yes," Misaki whispered. "Igarashi….he hit me." Usui let out a shaky breath.

"When?"

"Y-Yesterday. I-I went to the s-school to tell him that I had refused his offer of transferring to Myabigaoka High."

"And that gave him the reason to _hit_ you? That is unacceptable."

"Yeah, right." Misaki couldn't help but laugh. It was not a humorous kind of laugh, just a forced one.

"What? You mean to tell me there's more?" He grabbed her other arm and tried to force her to look at him. Taken by surprise by his action, she glanced up and his glare held her. Time passed and the silence was becoming too much as they continued to stare at each other.

_Crap! I shouldn't have said that_ Misaki thought.

When she didn't answer, he decided to ask the question he was afraid to say out loud.

"Did he…touch you?" he whispered. Misaki looked alarmed and Usui closed his eyes as he didn't want to believe it. "Where?" he asked after a few moments had passed. You could tell his voice was strained from being angry. He needed to know where Igarashi's filthy hands had touched her.

Misaki hesitated but she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. Usui released one of her arms and she raised her hand, slightly brushing it over herself: her chest, stomach, and…then she stopped. She couldn't go any further.

"I'm going to kill him." He released her completely and clenched his fists.

"W-What? Don't say such things. Really, it's not a big deal. I'm _going _to handle it. Believe me."She tried to sound like the bad ass Misaki, the all-time top Student Council President of Seika High, but you could clearly see the damage that was left upon her.

"The hell you are. I'm not letting him get near you. What happens when he comes for you and gets you alone? If he does more than touch you? What will you do then?" Misaki's lips curved into a small smile. Usui became confused.

"It's too late," she whispered, "he did what he wanted to do to me."

At that moment, Misaki ran. She didn't even think about grabbing her belongings. She pulled the door open and disappeared down the hall.

Usui could have caught her, easily if he wanted to, but he couldn't move. He was trying to focus on how to breathe.

_"He did what he wanted to do to me."_

Grabbing the closest desk he saw, leaning on it for support, his fingers curled around the small piece of furniture.

_He didn't. Please tell me he didn't _he thought.

Moments passed and from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet, he trembled with pure fury.

"Ahhh!" he yelled as he picked up the desk and throwing it across the room. His chest was heaving in and out, as he was breathing through his teeth. Reaching another desk, he threw it at the door, making the wooden board snap in several places. No one was around to stop him. He grabbed anything within reach and tossed them with ease. A couple desks shattered, a window was broken, and some of the walls had dents and holes in them. Within minutes, the classroom was completely destroyed. In the end, Usui was on his knees, pounding on the floor.

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. _

It was all he could think about. He didn't have a clue of where she was at this point, but it didn't matter. As much as he wanted to find her and shield her from everyone who could possibly harm her, he decided that it was time to go pay a visit to the Student Council President of Myabigaoka High School.

After finding an unlocked classroom, Misaki made her way in, shutting the door behind.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she told herself, "how could I say all those things to him back there. No one was supposed to know. _Especially _him. How could I have spewed everything out like that? Gah!" she clutched at her head, not knowing what to do.

Usui now knew the truth. She tried to push back the image of his face right before she bolted out the room: eyes wide, his mouth slightly open from shock, his face drained of color. It was horrible. If only she could take back everything that was said. If only she could reverse the hands of time until yesterday. Maybe the situation could've been avoided. Perhaps she should've sent a letter or give Igarashi a call about refusing the whole transfer issue. Maybe this whole thing could've have been avoided.

"I don't know what to do." she said quietly. Misaki felt completely useless. She hated this feeling of weakness. She knew she could handle many things but _this_ was eating at her. Was she always going to go hide and cry in the corner? Will she run away from every guy that reminded her of Igarashi? And her mother. She so badly wanted to talk to her, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong.

"Usui" she muttered. Maybe she shouldn't have run off like that. She could have spoken to him like an adult. Talking about it would be a first step.

"I forgot that I have to go to work. Stupid Usui for telling them I was going to be late." Sighing, Misaki left the classroom. "Hopefully I'll be able to occupy myself so I don't have to _think _about anything_."_

When she was a few feet away from her homeroom, she squinted her eyes.

_The door looks broken._

Processing it all, she panicked. _Don't tell that idiot alien did something stupid. S_he gasped when she saw what was in front of her. Most of the student's desks were broken and piled in corners in the room. One of the windows was shattered and the walls were messed up.

"YOU STUPID OUTER SPACE ALIEN! WHAT THE HELL!"

It was too much to take as Misaki had to step away from the room. Why on earth did he do all that? Was he...that angry? Where was he anyway?

As she kept thinking about it, her eyes widen.

"Don't tell me..."

She sprinted down the hall as fast as she could until she reached the front gates of the school.

_I'm going to kill him. _That was what he had said.

"Usui, please don't do anything stupid." Trying to hurry, she continued to run. She knew that the school was on the other side of town and she probably wasn't going to make it in time, but she had to try. She managed to catch the train and while she was gasping for air, she decided to call him to see if he would answer.

_Damn it! I left my stuff at the school!_

She grew more nervous as the minutes ticked on by. Just as she about to lose it, she finally reached her stop and again, she started to run. The school was a few blocks from the station so it wasn't bad. Her body began to grow tired and she could feel herself losing energy. But she stayed determined to stop Usui from committing a foolish act.

_I hope I'm not too late..._

**And there you have it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky. I know...ANOTHER cliff hanger. It's hard for me to write a chapter with a good ending. I promise to work on that.**

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R! **


End file.
